Talk:Chapter 197/@comment-197.89.22.249-20160505132001/@comment-106.71.14.113-20160508132704
Military requires consent, yes, they would needed to sign a contract saying I agree to do what ever no matter what, no matter what is not death, it is anything mind control included or sex with the nova what ever, it is general. And legally that is valued, a contract that is signed is hard to fight and a military one. Kazuya is also a victim, he found out he killed his parents fucked onee San got his beloved aunt rapped and had to clean up radox shit. He never said he was right, but they don't have the fucking wait out the clock opinion, instead it is all of humanity gets fucked or elly and arnett are going to fucking kill me. The numbers count six billion vs one or so. In 196 ticy said a sense of relief. Ticy said shut up, do your damn job, bitch later. Kazuya said fuck it if you hate me fine, if you want to beat me fine, if you want to kill me then just fucking do it already. Satella never gave consent at all. And e pandora no way is that comparable here, principle vs everyone on earth, sorry fuck you humanity my principle, then she is a horrible pandora. I had way more but fucked somehow a bug deleted it. The main points are : if principle was more important then protecting others civilians then elly is a bad pandora for thinking herself first everyone else second that is the job they are suppose to do, die, get abused whatever against the nova protect others (civilians) that is your job. kazuya is also a victim, he knew the power he was getting before the flash back, he rejected it causing him pain. If they ( the pandora) and you were given memories like that of the ones kazuya got about someone, say to Elly kazuya and you a friend that they are the cause for their parents death, made their sis a killer and got their aunt rapped then I don't see you saying fuck you. Kazuya is not to blame for it, radox is, literally, he started the clash and that why Kazuya needed it and why it had to be to clean up radox's mess because he has a very small dick. And kazuya said if you fucking hate me then fucking hate me, if you want to kill me then do it, if you want to rape me do it, do what ever I don't care, I just chose to save all of humanity, ticy " shut up, now grow up and let's back to work and fucking finish this bitching period later, we are still in a clash, we are on the clock." Kazuya was adult enough to know that what he did was bad but it was the needed evil to bring the greater good, if a wrong so bad it makes other wrongs look like shit compared, say the enemy of the world, that one person everyone hates, him getting killed and the hate to him was so much that everyone was one on it making it easy for others to get close, then is that evil, code geass try it, it is good the anime. They all wanted to live, they were going to let Cassandra die, when they saw her fight for them and protect them, they were watching her get ripped apart. The term literally is not a metaphorcial word it is never it is not ever a metaphor. I died loling I am dead that is it, there is no metaphor it is just a in the literal sense, there is no metaphorical and not for emphasis ever that is the incorrect use of literally. If you were there as kazuya would you when you know your fucked if you don't as well as everyone on earth, pandora types don't explode, Maria and the stigmatics. Maria 4 years and an extra 39 on that.